


A Dream Come True

by Kailer_The_Mess



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailer_The_Mess/pseuds/Kailer_The_Mess
Summary: Wonshik has a wet dream and Ken and Hongbin accidentally make it come true.





	A Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this silly tweet I came across https://twitter.com/Taek_myheart/status/886306582849609728   
> shout out to @Taek_myheart and @Thierry_Lei this is for you!

“mmmm damn Hongbin that feels real good…” A moan escapes my mouth. Hongbin might have had small hands but his mouth was just  _ perfect _ in every way possible, he made very sinful noises as he worked on sucking my member. Nice and slow. Speaking of hands, Jaehwan’s hands were busy torturing me. He somehow found all my sensitive spots and would tease them with his finger tips or caress me with his palms sending shivers down my spine. “Jaehwan~” the name slips out in a moan as I feel his hands grope my ass, spreading my cheeks.  _ “...Shik…”  _ The sound of my name being called confused me, who was calling me?  “Wonshik”  That's Hongbin’s voice, but a quick look at him confirms that his lips are still wrapped around my cock, so where was his voice coming from?

I try to ignore it but next thing I know I'm being hit in face with a pillow. My eyes snap open and I sit upright looking around the room. A dream?  “Wonshik.”  My attention snaps to Hongbin who's standing next to my bed with a black wig on. Why? Oh, I remember, he lost a bet with Hyuk and has to wear a wig for a week. “why were you moaning mine and Ken’s names just now?”  My blood seems to freeze with that question. He had heard me sleep talk in my wet dream. Fuck- wait-  _ it was a  _ _ dream? _  The thought makes me tear up and I have to force myself not to cry, I could have sworn it was real. A pitiful whimper escapes me and I watch as Hongbin’s expression turns to one of worry and concern. 

“Wonshik….? are you gonna cry?? Did you have a nightmare?”  ‘Nightmare’ yeah right, but if he thinks it was a nightmare then so be it. With that assumption made I let myself cry, mourning the loss of the best dream I'll ever have. Hongbin, though confused, slides into bed next to me and pulls me into a hug. I lean into him and let him comfort me until I stop crying. It’s then that Jaehwan walks into the room, a schoolgirl outfit on complete with a black wig  ”ottokaji? I lost a bet with Hyuk I have to wear this all week”  seeing Jaehwan like that brings up more memories from my dream. I remember that he was wearing a skirt in the dream too, and that memory is all it takes for me to become almost fully erect. Next to me Hongbin is blushing lightly, a quick glance at him shows that he too is now partially hard. 

Jaehwan looks at the both of us before chuckling “oh? was I too sexy for you two? oh- but it looks like Wonshik has been crying. Hongbin~ why don't the two of us help him to feel better?” _What?_ did I just hear him properly? I glance at Hongbin and see him smirk before he pulls me in for a surprisingly passionate kiss. Though confused I kiss back, slowly melting into the kiss as he wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer. It lasts for a few seconds before I’m pulled away, facing a smiley Jaehwan who leans in and kisses me hungrily as if looking to devour me. The intensity makes me gasp and in the split second that my lips are parted Jaehwan’s tongue shoots into my mouth, licking against my tongue and the insides of my cheeks, I groan softly into his mouth. Our tongues mingle together in my mouth and while I'm distracted I feel Hongbin pull my boxers off leaving me completely naked, I blush lightly at the realization. 

It’s only a few seconds later when Jaehwan and I reluctantly pull away to breathe, a trail of saliva hanging in the air as we pant through our open mouths. I watch as he smirks at me, a sinful look on his usually cute face. My attention is suddenly drawn to Hongbin as I feel his tongue slide across the underside of my cock forcing a long drawn out moan out of my throat.  “Don't forget that I'm here too Shikkie”  He coos, a smirk on his face as I watch the head of my dick disappear into his mouth. The warmth is better than I've ever imagined and the feeling of his wet tongue as it teases the slit is enough to make me feel like I'm in _ heaven _

But Jaehwan is still on the loose and it's not long before I'm being forced to lay down.  “Hongbin your hogging hiiiim”  I feel Hongbin’s tongue freeze and let out a whine, watching as he repositions himself into a sixty-nine position, his still clothed cock dangling above my face. With a satisfied hum from Jaehwan Hongbin goes back to teasing the head of my member, rolling his tongue around it and licking the slit before gently sucking on it. I moan at the feeling “Hongbin  _ please _ ” I beg, thrusting up in hopes of thrusting deeper into his mouth, but instead he pushes my hips back down onto the bed, ignoring my plea. Its then that I feel something wet and press against my asshole and I gasp, craning my head just enough to see Jaehwan crouched between my legs, a finger pressed against my hole.  “Relax, I'll try not to make it hurt too much.”  I exhale the breath that I didn't know I was holding, focusing on Hongbin’s mouth around my cock as I feel Jaehwan’s finger slowly slide into me. 

It doesn't really hurt but it does feel a little uncomfortable but before I can comment on it Hongbin starts to suck on my dick, about half of my thick member sliding in and out of his mouth, his cheeks hollowed from sucking. I let out a moan at the feeling, his mouth is nothing short of pure bliss and I almost don't notice when a second lubed finger slides into me. The only reason I do notice is because the stretch aches this time and my whole body tenses up.  “Sorry! Did that hurt Wonshik?”  Jaehwan’s voice is laced with concern and I force myself to speak. “J-just a bit… I've never had anything go in there before so…” The surprise on Jaehwan’s face makes me blush.  “You're a virgin?”  The question is spoken softly and with pure disbelief.

“What- no!!! I've had sex before, I've like, fucked others I've just never…been fucked…” He chuckles at that.  “I'll be  _ extra  _ careful now”  I nod and decide to distract myself from the embarrassment by focusing on the feeling of Hongbin’s mouth on my cock. Above my face is his fully erect member, I decide that I want him to feel good too. So I unzip his pants, pull his dick out of the slit in his boxers, and begin to suck. I can feel him groan and moan in pleasure as I suck, swirling my tongue around as much as possible in the limited space. Both of our moans are muffled and the vibration that comes from the moans feels too good to put into words. Meanwhile Jaehwan’s fingers are busy stretching me out and preparing for what's to come. 

The fingers don't feel nearly as good as I had imagined but this _ is _ my first time after all. It’s not until Jaehwan starts thrusting his fingers inside of me that I start feeling the pleasure, it feels almost electric and makes my head foggy and all I want is  _ more _ and I want it now. It's not long before I hear Jaehwan whispering something to Hongbin and seconds later both Hongbin’s mouth and Jaehwan’s fingers disappear from my body. I whine around Hongbin’s cock at the sudden emptiness but I'm only met with a ‘shhh’ from Jaehwan and a hand on my cheek. I pull away from Hongbin, freeing up my mouth and sit up to ask why they stop only for my words to get stuck in my throat. Kneeling in between my legs is Jaehwan who seems very focused on coating his dick in lube, I silently spread my legs open a little more so that he'll have an easier time when he slides in. 

This is it. My heart is pounding with excitement, anxious anticipation filling up my head. I lay back down and force myself to relax, a few moments later I feel Jaehwan’s cock gently press against my hole and I subconsciously hold my breath as he slowly pushes in. There's not much of a stretch but since his dick is rounder than his fingers it still aches and I find myself whimpering at the feeling, he stops immediately.  “It’s okay. Relax, breathe through it.”  Jaehwan’s words are soft and surprisingly calming. Taking his advice I try to relax and breathe through the dull ache, slowly he begins pushing in again. It’s a burning feeling, like when you accidentally work out a bit too much and your muscles ache. It makes sense in a way, the anus is kind of a muscle. 

“Wonshik? Are you okay?”  Hongbin’s hand comes down to brush away a tear that I didn't even know had fallen. I nod “Yeah I'm fine”  “We can stop if you want”  It’s Hongbin’s offer but even so I feel Jaehwan freeze once again and I don't need to see him to know that he's studying my face, eyes full of concern. “I’m fine really. I’m okay. I just… can I have a kiss?” It's a timid question and I watch Hongbin smile before he shifts into a better position and kisses me sweetly but passionately. I return the kiss just as passionately, a few nerves melting away in the kiss and I find myself smiling softly. It feels like an hour has passed by time he pulls away, a dimpled smile there to greet me.  “Better?”  I nod and he moves back into his original position. “Jaehwan, you can move now” He nods and I can feel him slowly pull out, but not all the way out, and then thrust back into me, a low groan escaping him as he does so. There's a small feeling of pleasure but the ache overwhelms it for the moment. It takes a few more thrusts before the pain begins to fade and the pleasure intensifies, I start to moan softly in time with his thrusts to let him know that I'm enjoying myself. 

Once I'm fully relaxed again Hongbin pokes at my lips with his cock.  “Don't forget about me”  He whines playfully and I roll my eyes before opening my mouth, letting his dick slide in and close my lips around it, beginning to suck as he slides in and out of my mouth. I feel Jaehwan start to thrust faster, choosing a quicker pace than the painfully slow one he was moving at before. I begin rolling my hips into him which caused him to go a little deeper, neither of us seem to care. It’s a symphony of muffled moans, soft moans and the faint smack of flesh against flesh in my room, the sounds simply fill my mind with more lust and it feels like I might drown in it. Suddenly Jaehwan’s hands are on my hips, holding me in place. I’m confused at first until I feel him thrust into me with more force, not enough to hurt, it actually feels pretty good. So good that it makes me gasp and Hongbin’s dick falls out of my mouth before being slid back in. 

“W-wonshik… relax your jaw, okay?”  My head's too full of pleasure to even bother being confused. I obey Hongbin’s request and the moment I do I feel both of his hands go to either of my cheeks. He inches a little closer to me then begins to fuck into my mouth. His cock sliding in and out of my mouth at a rapid and somewhat erratic pace. I figure he must be pretty close to cumming so I close my eyes and ready myself to receive his seed. My moans sound louder now that they're not as muffled, Hongbin on the other hand has practically gone silent. His breathing is hard and ragged, a few high pitched moans escape him before he cums. A silent moan leaving his mouth O shaped as his body jerks in pleasure. He weakly thrusts into my mouth a few more times before pulling away, fully sated. 

“Y-you think you can s-swallow that for me…?”  I open my eyes to see his flushed face, watching me closely. I close my eyes and swallow down the thick bitter fluid before opening my mouth again and sticking my tongue out to show him that it's all gone.  “ _ Fuck _ that's hot”  he leans down and places a soft kiss to my forehead before sitting back to watch me get fucked. I didn't think I'd be able to last much longer myself. I could already feel that all too familiar warmth pooling up in the pit of my stomach, the electric-like feeling of pleasure reaching its peak intensity. I dig my fingers into the sheets under me and try my hardest to keep myself from cumming just yet, I want this to last longer. 

It probably would have gone a little longer too but Jaehwan had thrust into my prostate, whether on purpose of by accident I don't know but tire moment he hit that spot my orgasm hit, and hard. I gasp in pleasure, my whole body tensing up with the abruptness of my release, I unknowingly clamp down on Jaehwan’s member. Cum shoots up and out of my cock splattering both mine and Jaehwan’s bellies in the sticky substance. I let out a long drawn out moan as I come down from my orgasm. I feel Jaehwan pull out of me and a few moments later his cum spurts out, covering me in more of the white liquid. He lays down next to me, exhausted, and we both try and catch our breath. Out of the corner of my eye I see Hongbin fix himself up and leave the room, returning a few moments later with a damp cloth that he uses to wipe both me and Jaehwan clean. 

The cloth is then thrown carelessly off to the side as Hongbin climbs into bed and the three of us cuddle together, basking in the afterglow. Lazy kisses are exchanged between us before I hear Hongbin speak.  “So… did we make your dream come true?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first time writing a 3way so I hope it's not too awkward.


End file.
